For conventional sliding doors, sliding door installations are used, which are equipped with a roller running path. Said roller running path is usually affixed to the ceiling or the wall above the door opening. One or more roller carriages, which is/are able to perform a linear motion in a rolling or sliding manner on the roller running path, are placed on the roller running path, respectively in the roller running path. Sliding doors in the shape of sliding door bodies are affixed respectively attached to the roller carriages. Such sliding doors may be manufactured from many various materials. For example lumber sliding doors or glass sliding doors may be employed. Depending on the employed material and the type of the site, in this case, many different weight classes are possible for the sliding doors. In particular with glass sliding doors also high weights of up to 150 kg and more per each sliding door are conceivable.
In conventional roller carriages and sliding door installations, it is disadvantageous that the exact adjustment of the vertical positioning of the sliding door required a lot of effort. Thus, for acoustic sealing and thermal isolation, it is necessary to set a well-defined and possibly small gap at the underside between a floor and the sliding door itself. A fine-tuning of the height of the sliding door at the roller module, respectively in the roller carriage is necessary for this purpose. Usually, this procedure is realized by opening the associated clamps at the sliding door and by a corresponding displacement of the sliding door. This procedure required high effort, because either two people are necessary for the displacement with the roller carriage being suspended, or otherwise the roller carriage needs to be removed from the roller running path each time, in order to be able to subsequently perform the fine-tuning step in the upright or recumbent condition. In addition to inaccuracies during the adjustment of the described gap, this results in increased mounting expense and considerably longer mounting times.
Therefore, the present disclosure overcomes the above-described disadvantages. Specifically, the present disclosure provides a roller carriage for performing the most precise possible fine-tuning with regard to the height adjustment of the sliding door in an inexpensive and simple manner.